


Work stress

by Kitten1321



Series: LGBT fics [2]
Category: British Actor RPF
Genre: M/M, male reader - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-13
Updated: 2021-01-13
Packaged: 2021-03-18 05:49:00
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 348
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28738275
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kitten1321/pseuds/Kitten1321
Summary: Male reader has had a stressful week at work his boyfriend wants to help him relaxFluff
Relationships: Henry Cavill/Reader
Series: LGBT fics [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2125761
Kudos: 8





	Work stress

Henry sat on the sofa with a book on his lap and Kal by his feet you walk into the house loosening the laces of your trainers and taking off your hat and coat and hanging them up on the coat rack.  
" Hey baby, how was work" Henry said as you kiss his forehead  
" Stressful" you said as you sat next to him on the sofa

" Well luckily it's Friday then isn't so we can curl up on the sofa and watch your favourite movie and eat that weird unicorn ice cream you hid in the freezer under my steak" he said as he tucked his bookmark into the crease of the page in his book which was baptism of fire.

" Come on Mr let's get you in some sweat pants and one of my hoodies shall we?"  
He picked you up and took you to the bedroom so you could get into something more comfortable than your work clothes.

You just nodded at him with a shy smile on your face he came back from the wardrobe with one of his marine commandos hoodies and a clean pair of your boxers and grey sweat pants.He moves you both over to the bed he sits down on it so you are both the same height he removes your tie and wraps around his hand and puts it on the bed 

" Arms up my prince" he said so he could take off your jumper which he folds neatly and then moves on to your shirt removing it from your trousers while unbuttoning your shirt

He began kissing his way down your stomach having you in fits of giggles 

" Henry that tickles" you said between breathless laughter 

" You are amazing and so handsome you know that. I don't know what I would do if you weren't in my life" he said resting his face on your warm stomach as you finished getting undressed and into the clothes he put on the bed then sat on his lap he moved to the headboard and tucked your head under his chin


End file.
